1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable display equipment, such as a liquid crystal TV, on which an external light preventing member can be detachably mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional portable TV or the like is used under the sunlight or in a bright place, light is reflected by a protective glass arranged on the front surface of the TV, and, in many cases, no images on the screen can be seen. For this reason, with the spread of portable TVs, the number of TVs having external light preventing hoods as accessories has been increased. As TVs are increasingly used outdoors, prevention of external light is increasing in importance. For example, a portable TV hood constituted by about six components is currently available. The external light preventing effect of such a hood, however, is not sufficient in spite of the cost, thus posing problems in practical applications. Hoods of various forms are available. They can be roughly classified into two types. One is designed to shield light in three directions (upper and both sides) of an image display portion. The other is formed into a cylindrical shape so as to shield light in four directions (upper, lower, left, and right sides) of an image display portion, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 55-39745 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,420. A hood of the type for shielding light in only the three directions is effective for weak light such as fluorescent light but is almost useless for outdoor use. There are various types of cylindrical hoods, e.g., a hood which is designed such that the opening on the viewer side is wider than the opening on the TV main body, and a hood whose openings on both the sides have substantially the same size. It is easier for a viewer to see images through a cylindrical hood whose opening becomes large in size toward the viewer than through other types of cylindrical hoods. In using such a hood, however, the possibility of entrance of external light is increased, and hence a sufficient external light preventing effect cannot be obtained outdoors. In addition, hoods vary in size. Since large hoods are not easy to use, a demand has arisen for smaller hoods. However, it is not possible to completely shield external light regardless of the sizes of hoods as long as they have openings. Therefore, no hoods can prevent reflection by a protective glass.